


A Proper Master

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Incubus!Will Cipher, M/M, Master!Dipper Gleeful, Willdip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Will's never been much of an incubus but when he meets Dipper Gleeful he decides to please his new master in any way he can.





	A Proper Master

**Author's Note:**

> I...I have no excuse for this.

"Would you look at those teeth?" Dipper smirks as he tugs Will's mouth open wider to reveal pointed fangs. "He could rip someone's throat out."

"Are you sure you want that one, brother?" Mabel looked down the hallway in disinterest. "Even the people in the front said he'd be a useless mate. I want to see the others."

"Go on ahead then. I want to get a better look at this one."

Mabel rolled her eyes and continued down the hallway. Dipper paid little attention to the sound of heels clicking as he hooked a finger under Will's collar to tug him closer.

"So, are you going to prove them wrong and show me what you're really made of?"

Will whimpered when the fingers pulling his mouth wider shifted to thrust into his mouth. His tongue pressed against the pad of the fingers and he felt drool begin to slide down his chin. 

"You know, I always wanted an incubus for a mate." Dipper chuckled when Will shivered under him. 

Will moaned when there was sudden pressure on his groin. He didn't have to look to know the boy was stepping on him, the ball of his foot pressing against his dick with just enough pressure to make him harder.

"But they told me you're worthless. You've never pleased a single person in your life." Dipper smirked when Will's eyes fell halfway. "You seem to be doing pretty well for me, though." 

Will's tail twitched in arousal as he sucked on the fingers in his mouth. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so overwhelmed - but something in his gut heated far more than he'd ever experienced. 

"Well? Show me that you can be my good boy." 

Will moaned around fingers when the pressure on his dick increased. His hands gripped the calf of the boy's leg desperately. He rolled his hips against the boy's shoe, whimpering against slim fingers.

"You just needed a master that would take care of you properly, didn't you?"

Will's entire body felt hot as he dug his nails into soft black slacks. He was sure he'd melt on the spot. Dipper tugged on his collar again, forcing him to sit straighter. 

"Let's give you a test run." 

Will's pointed ears twitched. He whimpered when fingers slid out of his mouth, but it was cut short when he saw them untuck the boy's dress shirt and tug open his pants. He swallowed thickly before scooting forward, pressing even further against the boy's shoe on his groin. 

"So eager." Dipper smirked. "You like to beg too, hm?"

Will's mouth hung open uselessly as he watched Dipper tug down his underwear to reveal his erection. Will lurched forward and took the entire length into his mouth before Dipper kneed him in the chest. He fell back with a sputter, eyes wide as he looked up in betrayal. He felt a shiver run down his spine when the boy just smirked down at him. 

"Good pets wait until they're told what to do." 

Will let out a low whine as he scrambled back up, the side of his knees pressing into the ground painfully. Cyan eyes mocked him and he was sure his heart would beat right out of his chest if they continued staring down at him. This was him - this was the master he'd waited his entire life for. 

"Alright. Slowly." Dipper pulled on his collar and Will licked his lips in anticipation as he scooted closer. 

He leaned in slowly, eyes flickering between the hardened length in front of him and the boy's cyan eyes. His tongue hung loosely out of his mouth as he leaned in again and made a timid lick against the head of the boy's dick. 

"There's my good boy." Dipper purred as he moved the hand on Will's collar to his hair. His fingers curled to grip blue locks as he pulled Will closer. 

Will continued to slowly lap, though he was quickly becoming impatient. He glanced up before taking the head into his mouth, sucking it gently as Dipper swallowed thickly above him. 

"Already pushing your limits, huh?"

Will ran his tongue along the slit, moaning at the taste of pre-cum. It was nothing like the others who'd expected him to take lead - he'd retched after even a taste but with this boy he wanted much more. He took another inch into his mouth, eyes falling closed as he slowly humped into the boy's shoe that remained pressed against him. He wondered what it would feel like - having this inside him. He trembled at the thought as he dared another inch - wishing he could just take the entirety of it already. He jumped when the pressure on his groin increased almost painfully. He whimpered, scraping his teeth accidentally and Dipper growled before pulling out of his mouth.

"W-Wait! W-Wait, I can do better! I-I promise!" Will didn't even realize the words had been spilling out of his mouth until after they rang in his ears. He'd never begged like this in his life - not even when his life had actually depended on it. He clung to the boy's calf desperately, eyes watering as he looked up to the boy's eyes. Dipper just seemed to be contemplating something. 

"They said you couldn't talk."

"I-I can be s-silent if you wish!" Will cried, hugging the boy's calf tightly. "P-Please, I-I'll do anything for you!" 

"You're awfully abnormal for an incubus." Dipper commented coldly. "I've even heard submissive incubi like you get executed if they don't get a proper master in time."

Will felt tears roll down his cheeks as he started shaking. Was he mocking him? But...he had genuinely thought that...he liked him, too. 

"Finish the job." Dipper removes his foot from Will's groin. Will sniffles and nods in response. He immediately leans forward and Dipper pushes him back.

"That doesn't mean you'll always get to do as you please." Dipper growled lowly. "I expect you to follow my orders when you become mine." 

Will's heart stuttered at the boy's words. 

He felt a huge smile spread across his face as he looked up to the boy. Dipper rose an eyebrow, but it was clear the cold nature had melted away. His tail flickered behind him as he smiled so wide his fangs showed. 

"Well? Hurry up. The faster you finish this the faster I can get the papers signed." The boy huffed indignantly. "You can do as you please for now." 

Will's chest felt light as he leaned forward and took the entirety of the length into his mouth. He moaned when it hit the back of his throat. He could hear the soft huffs of the boy above him as he sucked and slurped against the hardened length. Will found he really liked watching the boy try to hide just how apart he was becoming, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't let moans escape his mouth. Will wanted to see how far he could push the boy, wanted to know if Dipper would make those noises for him one day. 

He could taste the pre-cum becoming stronger the longer he worked. He could feel Dipper try to pull out of his mouth but he gripped the back of the boy's thighs and sucked harder. He wanted this - needed this - and he was determined to swallow every drop of it that he could. Dipper let out a muffled moan when he came into Will's mouth, gripping the wall behind him for support. Will swallowed around him, humming contently as some dribbled down his chin. Dipper finally pulled away, panting harshly as Will wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before lapping at it slowly. 

He'd never wanted to be seductive to anyone in his life, but the look on Dipper's face made him want be the boy's worst weakness. Dipper slipped his pants on properly and leaned against the wall once more, movements wobbly as Will crawled forward to press his face against the boy's crotch again. Dipper's breath hitched and a hand went to Will's hair once more - though, instead of the painful tug he was expecting, Dipper ran fingers through his hair gingerly. Will's eyes widened as he leaned back, staring up at Dipper who smiled softly down at him.

"Pack your things." 

Will felt a blush spread across his cheeks as Dipper squatted for a moment to peck him on the forehead before standing back up and leaving the room. He stared after the boy in shock, feeling his own erection throb painfully but choosing to ignore it as a smile spread across his face. 

"Master."


End file.
